Memory
by Anna Skywalker
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter grew up never knowing her parents. Now she goes in search for her missing past. May be a little slow at first. Revised. Please R&R. Mild Revisions as of March 2005
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SW

**Memory, chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own SW. I wish I did, because then I'd get to dictate everything! Whee! But that's not gonna happen…so I'll settle for dictating this fic

Warnings: Maybe some mild cursing…

A/N: This takes place not long after the Jedi Academy series of books (the ones that introduce Kyp Durron).

**A/N: Revision in progress**

A/N: **Important: **A quick note on Anna. This is kind of an AU fic because my chara Anna grew up with Luke on Tatooine and went with him when he left (ANH, ESB, ROTJ…you get the picture) Childish, I know, but I started this when I was much younger, haha. This is the kind of thing that you can completely ignore if you want. It's not actually necessary to the story.

* * *

21-year-old Anna stood in the middle of a clearing on Yavin IV floating rocks. Just "Anna," that's all. She had no last name, and no memory of her family.

Anna hated floating rocks, and didn't see any point in doing so. Surely there was someone else she needed to work on? She was near the end of her training, so it surprised her that Master Skywalker was having her practice a technique she had already mastered. She was pretty long on patience too, so that couldn't be the reason she was out here.

She sensed Luke approaching and straightened her posture. The singing of exotic birds threatened to lull her to sleep on her feet. She had been up since the crack of dawn, going through various exercises with her teacher and long-time friend. Anna had recently become a fully-fledged Jedi Knight along with several other students at the Academy and missions were still few and far between. Daily repetition of training was important, she supposed.

Luke Skywalker came to stand beside Anna. "You're doing well."

"Well I certainly hope so. I've only been doing this since I was twelve," she commented with a small smirk. Luke was almost like an older brother to her, and she always spoke freely with him.

"Let's make it a bit more challenging then," Luke replied. Several more rocks lifted off the ground and began whirling around the ones Anna was holding up. She responded by sending her own rocks on a speeding course of their own, interweaving with the others. It took immense concentration on her part to keep them from colliding, and required that she also sense what Luke was doing.

"_Perhaps it's not such a worthless exercise after all," _Anna conceded to herself.

A ship flew overhead. Anna glanced up and saw that it was the ship she had lent Fen for his mission. With relief, she noted that it was still in one piece. Technically, it belonged to the Academy, but she had become its unofficial owner due to the fact that few others chose to take their chances with the old ship.

Anna tossed her thick, dark brown hair behind her. "Fen's just come back," she commented, careful to keep focusing on the rocks. Hopefully, Luke would end the exercise, allowing her to greet Fen.

To her chagrin, Luke had no such intentions. In response, he sped up his rocks and sent them hurling in a more convoluted path than before, wearing a slightly amused look on his face.

Refusing to back down from the obvious challenge, Anna did the same, narrowing her eyes in concentration. She heard footsteps behind her, and didn't need to turn to know it was Fen.

Fen Rylder was a rather strange young man. First of all, he had long, pale white hair, which was a mystery to his family as far as who he had inherited it from. The dark blue eyes, however, were his father's. Fen's voice was as grave as his demeanor most of the time. Rarely did he so much as smirk, let alone smile.

This was one of those rare times. He came to stand beside her and smirked, taking in the whirlwind of rocks in a glance.

"Having fun?"

Anna couldn't see his smirk, but she could hear it in his voice. Suddenly, Fen had to duck as a rather large rock came sailing at his head. Anna's lips curved into a smile. The rock doubled back and returned to its complicated course in front of her.

That was one of the things Anna liked about Fen. He brought out the childishness in her.

"How early did you get up?" Fen asked, a bit irritated at her little joke.

"I was woken up by Master Skywalker at the third hour this morning."

Fen sighed. "Well that explains a lot."

Luke finally ended the exercise, and turned his full attention to Fen. "How'd it go?"

"Well enough, but the Xer-Gh'net system still politely refuses to join the New Republic," Fen replied, speaking both to Luke and Anna. "They prefer to keep to themselves."

"Did you contact Coruscant?" Luke asked.

"Communications on the _Strife Cloud_ are off-line. I wasn't able to figure out how to activate it because someone has set up security codes for every single mechanism on her ship. His voice betrayed no emotion, but he did give Anna a sidelong glance.

Anna grinned somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Fen shook his head. "I pity the fool who tries to steal the thing…"

"I'll contact them for you," Luke offered. "I need to speak with Leia anyway."

Fen thanked Luke as he walked away and then turned to Anna. "I'm leaving again tomorrow."

Anna arched one eyebrow, a little irritated that he was leaving right away again. "May I ask why?"

"I'm going to visit my family on Mirith. I was going to ask you to come with me," he replied lightly.

"Why?"

Fen smiled inwardly. Anna's often blunt nature amused him. "I'd like some company on the way there."

Anna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Right."

Fen sighed. Obviously, it was completely unacceptable that he simply desired her company. "My father actually suggested that you might be able to find something out about your family. Mirith does have a large library of records, but I don't know what makes him think we'll find anything about you in it."

Anna concealed her surprise. Her family? Anna never thought about her family. She had her friends, and that was enough. But at the same time, the thought was intriguing. And it could be interesting to meet Fen's family.

"Thank you, Fen, I may just take you up on that," she replied thoughtfully.

Fen nodded. "If you're coming, you need to meet me at your ship first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hey, you know what?" Anna asked suddenly, wearing an amused expression.

Fen raised an eyebrow, knowing this particular expression usually brought trouble, or a joke of some kind. Or both. "What?"

"I missed you!" She said simply, throwing her arms around him.

Fen looked confused as he hugged her back awkwardly. Anna _never_ behaved like this. She was normally very reserved, almost impassive, with a dry sense of humor. But every once in a while, it seemed like she did things like this just to confuse him.

She broke away abruptly, a mischievous look still on her face, and walked off in the direction of the forest. "Tell me all about your mission later!"

Fen shook his head and headed for the Great Temple. Some days he just had to give up trying to understand his friend.

Anna smiled as she walked deeper into the forest. She loved throwing Fen off. It was so amusing to see that perplexed expression on his face.

She climbed up into a tall, old tree, which reached higher than most of the others. She climbed just below the canopy and leaned back against the trunk. Tree climbing was her way of getting away from everything. Anna simply felt as though she could think more clearly when she was a few meters off the ground.

Her thoughts began to drift to Fen's invitation to Mirith. Who _were_ her parents? And why did Fen's father think the answer was on Mirith? Surely, it was some sort of strange joke.

"_I suppose there's only one way to find out."_

It was very dark outside before she finally went back. That night, she dreamed of Obi-Wan Kenobi. But when she awoke, she remembered nothing of it.

Jedi do not dream.

* * *

Well, um, that's it for now I suppose. Please, Please R&R! And have it in your heart to read future chapters, yes? Please? Well, at least you read this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Memory, chapter 2

For warnings and disclaimers, please see chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! They made me happy! Happy, happy, happy! So happy that after I read them, I immediately started writing this chapter

A/N: This is not a self-insertion fic, even though the character Anna is where I got my Internet screen name years and years ago. This fic has been floating in my head a looooong time. Originally, she was going to kind of "adopt" Luke's last name because she needed one.

* * *

Anna, though she hated the idea of it, woke up very early to meet Fen by her ship. Of course, he beat her there, since he was what people referred to as a "morning person." Anna wore her usual attire of a dark gray tunic with black robes, and black pants tucked into knee-high boots. Here usually bright greenish-blue eyes were weighed down from lack of sleep.

It was all Fen could do to keep from laughing at her. Anna was opposed to using the Force to alleviate her need to sleep, arguing that nothing could replace natural sleep. Tiredly, she stumbled over to the ship and punched in a code to open the door. She led the way inside and made her way to the dark cockpit, closely followed by Fen. There she punched in a second code. She must have done it wrong, because a hidden defense system in the ceiling fired two stun bolts at them. Anna was standing well out of their way, but they almost hit Fen.

He gave her a look. "Is all this security really necessary?"

Anna shrugged as she input the correct code, carefully emphasizing each key. "It took me forever to get this thing. I refuse to let it get stolen." She finished punching in the code and the lights came on.

Fen decided not to mention that it was incredibly unlikely that anyone was going to steal her ship on Yavin IV, where the only real civilization was the Great Temple where the Jedi studied.

Fen sat down in the pilot's chair and started bringing the ship online. Anna crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"And since _when_ are you piloting?" It was true that Fen was a much better pilot than she was, but it was her ship, after all, and she was capable as a pilot.

Fen stood up and gestured to the chair. "As you wish," he said.

Fen usually didn't do things like roll his eyes, but this time he had to try hard not to. Anna could be so stubborn. If he said "black," she was sure to insist "white." The trouble was that normally Anna was agreeable and fairly tolerant. With him she was stubborn and at times short-tempered. It seemed that she just enjoyed pushing his buttons, so to speak.

Anna punched in the necessary codes and passwords and soon they were on their way out of the Yavin system. It was at this very inconvenient time that Fen thought of something.

"You told Master Skywalker where we were going, right?" Fen asked.

Anna stared at him, her normally passive expression alarmed. "I thought _you_ told him!"

Fen closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. "I mentioned this trip to him before I left on my mission and he said it was fine, but I never told him I intended to leave this morning. Well, let's contact him now, before we make the jump into hyperspace."

Anna nodded. "Alright. Go ahead."

Fen raised an eyebrow. "And since when am I the one who has to contact him?"

Anna grinned. "I'm flying the ship."

"Fine. What's the code for the communications?"

"87245," Anna replied.

Fen got the communications online and contacted Yavin IV. Immediately, Luke's face appeared on screen. "Where are you two?"

Fen bowed. "I apologize Master Skywalker. I had thought Anna told you where we were going and she thought I did. I had decided to take that trip to Mirith I mentioned before today, if that's alright."

Luke nodded. "I suppose it's alright. Could you do me a favor and check the database for any information on the Jedi of the Old Republic?"

"We will do that Master, thank you," he replied.

"Contact me if you find anything of interest. May the Force be with you," he said before cutting the communication.

They were silent as Anna made the jump into hyperspace. Once they were well on their way, Anna turned to Fen.

"So what's Mirith like?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Mirith is a planet that was inhabited originally by only one sentient species, the Maleiro, which resemble large, white Nek dogs, but with much thicker fur. Later on, off-worlders started settling on Mirith. They formed treaties with the Maleiro, and built the city of Marwai.

"Marwai is a great city filled with life. I guess you could almost say it was the opposite of Coruscant. Everywhere you turn, you are sure to see an animal or some kind of a plant. In the center of Marwai, there is a palace, where Mirith's council resides. In the past, Mirith was a monarchy, and the palace was the home of the monarch, but today its leaders are elected democratically. The council in Marwai always consists of five people from Marwai and a representative from the Maleiro. They usually are elected for about twelve-year periods, but it varies sometimes.

"Around the city of Marwai there is a huge wall to keep inside the off-world animals and plants. If they escaped, they could ruin the ecosystem and consequentially the way of living for the Maleiro.

Anna nodded thoughtfully as he finished his description. Mirith certainly sounded like a nice place, especially for her. She'd never liked Coruscant or Tatooine much. She hated the metallic, lifeless feeling she got from Coruscant, and Tatooine held some unpleasant memories. And while Yavin IV was nice, it still wasn't home and the humidity got very tiring after a while.

"Tell me about your family," she said finally.

Fen sighed. "My family…. Well, my father and mother were part of Marwai's council years ago. My father loves to joke around, but my mother is usually very serious. My little brother, Cole, is usually a sneaky little rat who loves to annoy me and go after anything that belongs to me—"

Anna interrupted him with a laugh. Fen stared at her, wondering what was so funny. Though she wasn't nearly as serious as he was, getting a laugh out of her could be hard at times.

"Haha…I'm sorry Fen, please continue."

Fen continued. "Our family is friends with a family of Maleiro. Hopefully you'll get to meet them as well."

"I look forward to it. How long until we reach Mirith?" Anna indicated to a screen to Fen's left.

Fen glanced at the screen. "Four hours."

Anna groaned and leaned back in her chair. "Four _long_ hours."

Fen withdrew a deck of Sabacc cards. "Want to play?"

She raised an eyebrow. "For four hours?"

"It's all I brought with me. We can meditate instead, if you like."

Anna shook her head. "Nah, I hate meditating on ships."

They left the cockpit to sit at a small table in the next room. They played Sabacc (at which Fen mostly won) for the next four hours. Anna was so bored she wanted to scream, but refused to show even a flicker of impatience on her face or in her tone.

Finally, a beeping noise alerted them that they were approaching Mirith. Anna immediately leapt to her feet and walked quickly to the cockpit with Fen at her heels.

Anna sat down and took the ship out of hyperdrive. She then began to guide the ship towards Mirith. As soon as they entered the atmosphere, a warning light came on along with a blaring alarm.

"What's wrong with you _now_?" Anna muttered irritably. She checked the readouts and discovered the engine was failing.

Anna stood and kicked the ship's wall. Nothing happened.

Fen gave her a questioning look and she shrugged.

"Sometimes my ship works better when I kick it," she explained, only slightly sheepish.

"It doesn't seem to be working this time," Fen observed as the _Strife Cloud_ began to dip into the emerald-green forest below.

There was no time to strap themselves in— Fen and Anna had to brace themselves against the wall. The ship shook so hard Anna nearly fell to her knees. The ship's velocity, however, was no match for the resistance of all the trees for long. A moment later they came to a complete stop, some ten feet off the ground.

Anna opened her eyes, which had been shut tight, and found Fen struggling with the door.

"Let's try the other one in the back," Anna suggested, but Fen shook his head.

"I've almost got this one open."

Anna started over to help him but realized that the door was locked. Shaking her head in amusement, she crossed over to the door lock and punched in yet another code.

Fen jumped back as the door started to slowly slide open. He turned back to Anna, who, trying not to look smug, waved at him.

An irritating grinding sound came from the door as it struggled to open. Anna winced. Normally the New Republic would take care of the repairs, but her ship got damaged so often they were getting a little cross, and anyway, this wasn't an official mission.

The door stopped halfway and they were forced to squeeze through and climb down to the ground by using the trees that held the ship aloft.

Anna climbed down two thirds of the way and then jumped to the ground, and Fen followed suit.

"Welcome to Mirith," he said, looking amused.

"I'm enjoying myself already," Anna replied dryly as she bushed a loose bit of twig out of her hair.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you all liked it as much as, or better than, the first one! Please, please leave me a review, feedback means a lot to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Memory, chapter 3

For disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

A/N: I hate to disappoint you, lync and vader, but I'm afraid it's not Siri. Don't get me wrong, Siri is hilarious. She's one of my favorite characters. Please keep reading….OC's are good too nods yes, don't we ALL JUST LOVE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! Was that out loud? Sorry…Please, please don't stop reading…

A/N: Lindsay, you asked what my favorite SW characters were? Hmmm…I love them all so much! Probably Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Chewie, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and most of the characters from the Jedi Apprentice and Jedi Quest series like Siri, Bant, Garen, Andra, Den, and some others. I hate it when people make fun of Luke for whining. He whined ONCE, and now everyone hates him! Tears

A/N: Chocolatequeen, you're absolutely right. Since I have way too much free time, and since this story has been floating in my head for years, I've already worked all of that out. Anna was indeed about 10 or 11 years old in ANH

* * *

Anna looked around, but could see only the dense forest all around them. It was a peaceful place. The singing of unidentifiable birds filled the air.

"Where are we?" Anna asked finally.

Fen glanced around. "In a forest."

Anna stared at him. "Well thanks, that's a whole lot better."

If Fen was annoyed by her sarcasm, he didn't show it one bit. "I am expected to know every forest on Mirith?"

"I suppose not," Anna replied.

Fen gestured to a barely visible path. "We'd better start walking," he said.

They walked until they reached a small clearing with a pool of water in the center. On the opposite side of the pool sat a great, white canine-like creature. Anna supposed this must be one of the Maleiro that Fen had spoken of. Though, when he had mentioned that Maleiro were large, he was making an understatement. Anna had been thinking of a furry white dog a little taller than knee-high. Here was a huge, white, vicious looking creature whose head would certainly come a little above her elbow. His pointed ears twitched and his fangs gleamed as he growled softly at them.

Though Anna fully expected it to speak, she did not expect the creature's voice to be so deep and smooth. She had been expecting a gravely, growling voice of an animal.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" His onyx black eyes were narrowed.

Fen bowed respectfully and Anna followed suit. "Begging your pardon, we were heading for Marwai when our ship crashed in this forest," he explained.

The Maleiro walked right up to them and Fen offered his hands, arms extended, palms up. The Maleiro sniffed each of them, and moved to Anna who did the same. Finally, the Maleiro stepped back.

"You are Mirithians. Lucky for you, or I'd probably have killed you," he said.

"But I'm not a Mirithian," Anna protested.

"Where did you come from then?" The Maleiro demanded.

"Yavin IV" she stated.

The Maleiro shook his head. "No, I mean where is your birthplace?"

"I don't know exactly..." she trailed off.

The Maleiro smiled, which wasn't really a comforting sight. "Then how would you know whether you were Mirithian or not?"

Anna said no more, unsure of how to respond.

Fen cleared his throat. "My name is Fen Rylder, and this is Anna."

"My name is Shiro-Kosho of the Nishi tribe. You may call me Shiro." He looked at Anna. "You have no last name?"

Anna shook her head. "If you must call me by a last name as well, call me Anna X."

Shiro seemed to accept this and turned to Fen. "And you, you are the son of Jai and Mari Rylder." Fen nodded, but Shiro said no more about it.

Shiro turned and began walking in the direction of the pool. "If you're trying to get to Marwai, follow me," he said over his shoulder.

Anna looked at Fen. "I'm game if you are."

Fen nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Shiro led them far into the forest. Anna thoroughly enjoyed the walk, as it was the first time in long time that she'd been in a real forest with cool air, as opposed to the humid rainforests of Yavin 4.

As they walked, Anna found herself humming a song. She couldn't remember where she'd heard it before, or the words, or even if the song had words or not. Fen listened curiously. The song sounded familiar to him too.

Fen was so occupied with figuring out where he'd heard the song that he didn't notice the small vine on the ground that was curling around his ankle. He looked down a split second too late as it yanked him off his feet. Anna and Shiro turned in alarm as more vines took hold of Fen and pulled him against the tree where they'd come from. Vines curled around his arms, under his chin, and around his legs. He was pulled flat against the tree, a few inches off the ground.

Anna drew her lightsaber and activated the dark blue blade. She started towards the tree, but Shiro stepped in front of her, growling.

"You can't sever the vines."

Annoyed, Anna tried to push past him. "Look, I'm really touched by your defense of your beloved trees, but I value my friend more than a tree any day."

Shiro snapped at her, teeth flashing. "Watch your tongue, human girl. You can't cut the vines off of him because there are three sharp razor-sharp thorns positioned against his neck. If you try to cut any of the vines, they will kill him. Do you really want to gamble your friend on a test of reflexes?"

"Could I try cutting the tree itself?" Anna asked, a little subdued.

Shiro gave a twitch of his tail, the Maleiro equivalent of a shrug. "You can try it."

Anna turned to Fen. "Fen?"

Fen spat out the end of a small vine that was wandering into his mouth. "I have no objection. Whatever you're going to do, do it quick."

"No, I thought I'd sit down and have a picnic first," Anna muttered sarcastically as she walked over to the tree. She knelt and positioned her lightsaber just below Fen's feet. She slashed through the trunk of the tree in one clean stroke and the vines fell away almost immediately, allowing Fen back onto his feet. The tree fell backwards and crashed into the dense foliage behind it.

Anna sighed in relief. "You were lucky to get out of that one without a scratch," she stated.

Fen put a hand to his neck where the vine had left a barely noticeable, shallow scratch. "Well, not quite."

"Are these trees poisonous?" Anna asked Shiro a bit sharply

Shiro shook his head. "I have no idea. He'll probably be fine though."

Anna looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. "Let's go."

Shiro led the way once more and they walked until nightfall. Although Shiro and Fen had no problem staying up all night, Anna certainly did. They stopped for the night in a small clearing about a two-hour walk from Marwai. Even though they all fell asleep almost immediately, one of their company could not find rest for long.

Anna awoke in the very early morning, when it was still dark. She knew it was stupid. She was the one who'd insisted on stopping, and now she couldn't even sleep. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to a moss-covered, rather large tree. After making sure it was vine-free, she climbed to the top where she could see the stars. Again, she began to hum that nameless tune.

_'Who am I?'_

The question came, unbidden, to the surface of her mind. Again, as she had done so many times in the past, she pushed it away. It didn't matter where she came from. Thinking about it was pointless, and it was depressing.

She heard the sound of bark being scraped off below her. Putting a hand on her lightsaber, Anna climbed down below the top branches to see what it was. Of course, it was Fen.

Anna shook her head at Fen. He'd never been much of a tree climber. It was quite a funny sight to see the normally composed Fen scrambling up a tree.

Anna sighed. There was no help for it. She climbed down further and offered Fen a hand. He took it gratefully, and with Anna's help, reached the top of the tree.

"Honestly Fen, one would assume you'd be the better tree climber. I'm the one who grew up on Tatooine, remember? You're the one who grew up here, where there's a tree on every corner," Anna said, half-scolding, half-joking.

Fen gave her a sidelong glance. "You say that like I should have been practicing tree climbing instead of sparring."

"It should be a required skill. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I woke up and noticed you weren't there. I heard you humming that song again and I just followed the sound," he said with a shrug.

"I see," she replied, not really in the mood for a long conversation.

Fen studied her for a moment, trying to identify the source of the sadness he saw traces of in her face. "What will you do if you find out who your family is?"

Anna gave a half-hearted grin. "Change my last name, I suppose. Say, what makes you think Mirith will have any records of my family? And even if it does, how would we ever find them?"

Fen shrugged. "Actually, it was my father's idea. When I told him about you, he suggested I bring you here to see what we could find. As for identifying your family, we can use DNA testing to see if Mirith has any records of your family. One of the conditions for off-worlders being allowed here is that they must all have records of their occupation, family members, and a DNA sample stored in Mirith's database. Even though it's not really needed as much anymore, the practice has continued."

Anna nodded. "Yes, but why in the world would your father think I'm from Mirith?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself. And remember what Shiro said."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Oh sure, all Mirithians smell different than every other being in the galaxy."

Their conversation was interrupted by a low growl. They both climbed down the tree and discovered Shiro looking up at them.

"If you're not going to sleep, then we might as well be doing something productive — like heading for Marwai," he said irritably.

Anna and Fen apologized as they climbed down from the tree, and they were soon on their way. By now the sun was up, but little sunlight found its way through the dense trees. Eventually, the trees lessened into a great, grassy plain. Anna had never seen anything like it. It was like a sea of green. The city of Marwai was visible in the distance and a large mountain range beyond that. After a while, they finally came upon the gigantic gates of Marwai.

Anna stared up at them. They had to be at least thirty or forty feet high.

Fen stepped forward and punched in a lengthy code. The huge doors opened, revealing a teeming city of humans, aliens, and animals everywhere. The Great Palace was clearly visible near the back of the city. Though the city was crowded, there were still trees on many street corners and plants around the outside of buildings. It was hard to make crowded cities look nice, but the people of Marwai had certainly made their city a sight to behold.

Anna could help but feel a little excited as they walked through the gates and into Marwai. Was she finally going to get some answers? At any rate, the trip would be well worth it, she thought.

Whew! I think that's my longest chapter yet. I really hate breaking my stories up into chapters, but it probably makes it easier for you guys to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Memory, chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sora_ by Yoko Kanno, which was borrowed from the movie "Vision of Escaflowne." I'm just borrowing it for this fanfic. If someone has a problem with that, a LEGITIMATE problem, mind you, then just e-mail me and tell me and I'll see what I can do.

For additional disclaimers and warnings, see chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews! I love you all!

A/N: Fen's parents are about the same age Obi-Wan would have been now, if he hadn't died. He was about 50 in ANH, right? I sure hope so, otherwise they'll be really, really old…Even though they're really, really old anyway....Ah, another problem to work out, I suppose.

* * *

Fen led Anna and Shiro through the streets of Marwai at a faster pace than Anna would've liked. She wanted to slow down so she could look around more. It was still fairly early, and few people were on the streets. 

Soon they were near the center of the city in a residential area. The houses were unremarkable, and looked mostly alike save for the small touches the owner might have added. Fen stopped at a medium-sized house adorned with only a few plants here and there.

Fen knocked on the door and it was answered promptly by an elderly man with grey hair that was once dirty blonde. The man's aged face broke into a smile at the sight of his son. "Fen! What're you doing here? Sick of being a Jedi already?"

Fen gave a very small, barely noticeable smile. Anna wasn't able to keep a surprised expression from her face. "Not quite. I'm here for a visit," he said.

Jai Rylder peered past Fen at Anna. "So is this your girlfriend you told us about in your messages?"

Anna reddened slightly and gave Fen a questioning look. Fen sighed. "Anna, meet my father, Jai Rylder."

Jai beckoned them inside. "Come in — you too, Shiro-Kosho, don't think I don't see you there," Jai said as Shiro was about to slink away.

The four of them stepped inside. They were met with a simply furnished home with comfortable seating areas and paintings on the walls. One entire wall was devoted to a large shelf of old-fashioned books. Jai gestured for them to sit down while he went to find his wife and youngest son.

Anna turned to Fen. "Let me see where that vine cut you."

Fen put a hand to his neck. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"How would you know? Are you a doctor, Fen? Are you a botanist?" Anna demanded, crossing her arms.

Anna looked as if she were seriously considering holding Fen down to get a look at the cut at his neck, but at that moment Jai returned with Mari and Cole.

Fen jumped up and greeted his mother with a hug, and nodded to his brother. He turned to Anna. "Anna, this is my mother, Mari, and my brother Cole."

"Nice to meet you," Anna said, holding out a hand. It was promptly taken and kissed by Cole. Anna fought down the urge to scowl and snatch it back. Even so, she pulled back quickly. Fen shot his brother a warning look, which he ignored.

"I've been waiting to meet you for quite some time," Cole said, smiling.

Anna shifted uncomfortably. "_Is it just me, or is everyone staring at me?"_ She thought. Mari, and Jai were looking at her intently, as if trying to remember if they'd seen her before. Cole was just staring like an idiot.

Mari shook Anna's hand. "Nice to meet you, Anna."

"_So Fen has at least one normal family member,_" Anna thought in amusement. This was probably where Fen got his solemn nature.

Fen cleared his throat. "Father, we were hoping to get a look at Marwai's records."

Jai straightened. "Oh, I see, the only reason you came to visit was because you _wanted_ something. I get it," he said jokingly.

Fen's reply was interrupted by a passkey being tossed at him. "Go ahead and go, I'll join you a little later on," Jai said.

Cole walked forward. "I'll go with you, too," he said.

"_Wonderful,_" Anna thought sarcastically. Fen didn't seem too happy about it either, but he didn't say anything.

Fen turned to Shiro. "Do you want to come with us as well, Shiro?"

Shiro shook his head. "I should be heading home now." He got to his feet and trotted out the opened door.

Fen, Anna, and Cole followed him out the door. Cole led them down the street towards a large building near the Palace. Anna stayed close to Fen and slowed the pace in hopes that Cole would stay far ahead of them. Lucky for her, Cole was a fast walker.

"How old is your brother?" Anna asked.

"He's five years younger than I am. He's 18. I'm sorry about the way he acts. My family isn't exactly what you'd call normal."

Anna snorted. "Normal or not, at least you have a family. Normal people are generally boring anyway," she added.

Fen smiled, only a little more than before.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

Fen looked at Anna curiously. "Did I laugh?"

Anna shook her head. "You smiled. Now for someone like you, it must take something pretty funny to get a smile."

Fen chuckled softly. "What can I say? You're a funny person, Anna."

Anna quickly put a hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" She'd seen Fen smile before, and had even heard him laugh out loud, but this was a very rare occurrence.

Their conversation was interrupted Cole. Anna looked up to see they'd reached their destination.

"I see you made my brother laugh. That's no small feat," Cole said cheerfully.

"Well if you were around him as much as me, you'd understand how to do it," Anna said lightly. She slipped her arm through Fen's and half-dragged him through the entrance of Marwai's record building. A bewildered Cole followed them.

Anna stepped away from Fen as soon as they were inside.

"What are you doing?" Fen whispered.

"I was hoping to discourage your brother somewhat," she hissed back.

Cole caught up with them quickly and led Anna away to one of the computers. Anna shot Fen a despairing look over her shoulder. Fen just shook his head. Too bad Anna hadn't known that pushing Cole away from something only made him want it more. Fen followed after them at a leisurely pace. For once, he'd get to enjoy Anna being the one in the awkward position instead of him.

Cole sat down at the terminal. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"We're looking for information on the Jedi of the Old Republic," Anna said. She wanted to put off a search for her family as long as possible.

"Anything specific?" Cole asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, anything you come up with will be fine."

Fen walked up to stand beside Anna as Cole punched in the key words. Some 3,000 entries came up.

Anna's eyes widened. "This is good. Can we send these files to Luke?"

Cole shook his head. "Not without approval from the head council. But don't worry, people on Mirith have great respect for Jedi. Those records are practically yours already."

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

Cole glanced up at her. Why's what?"

"Why do Mirithians respect Jedi so much?"

"It's a long story, but in short, many years ago two Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi helped Mirith regain freedom from an organization called THC – Trapper and Hunter Corporation. They're the biggest company that sells animal goods, and they saw Mirith as the best place for their new headquarters since there are so many rare animals here."

Anna barely heard him. "_Obi-Wan Kenobi ..._" She thought. Aloud, she said, "Can you tell me more about Obi-Wan?"

Cole brought up a file. This was apparently Obi-Wan Kenobi's record. But why would Obi-Wan have a record on Mirith? Only the people living there were required to have them.

As if to answer her question, Cole said, "Obi-Wan Kenobi came to live on Mirith about a year after the Empire came into power. He hid here for quite a while before traveling to Tatooine."

"Why here?" Anna asked.

"Maybe this has something to do with it," Cole said, pointing to a picture of a woman with dark brown hair and very bright green eyes. She carried an old-fashioned sword at her side. The caption under read simply; "Sara Garnett."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi married Sara Garnett a couple years after he came into hiding here." Cole said as he scrolled down. He looked over at Fen. "Mom and Dad were close friends with Sara, do you think they knew Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Fen shrugged. "It's a possibility." He studied Sara Garnett's picture. "You know, Anna, she looks a lot like you," he said thoughtfully.

Anna didn't say anything. She was looking at the picture too. That strange melody ran through her head, but this time, it had words. A wave of dizziness swept over her.

Win dain 

_A lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta…_

Anna's head hurt her and she sank down to one knee. Fen quickly knelt beside her. "Are you alright?"

Anna tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Fen easily picked her up.

"Should we get a medic?" Cole asked.

Fen shook his head. "I think we should just take her back home. She'd never forgive me for summoning a medic because she fainted."

Fen carried Anna back to their home and laid her down on a bed in one of the spare rooms. Mari walked in, concern on her face.

"What happened?!"

"The strangest thing. We were looking up information and came across some files on Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sara Garnett. Anna dropped to her knees and fainted a moment later." Fen replied.

Mari nodded thoughtfully. "Well, let's leave her alone then," she said. "Your father will be back shortly." She shooed Fen and Cole away, and after putting a blanket over Anna, left as well.

Meanwhile, Anna dreamed.

_Win dain...a lotica..._

"Who am I?" 

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta..._

She saw the face of Sara Garnett. The face that was so much like her own. A song, _the_ song, drifted through her mind, lulling her to a dreamless sleep.

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_Enriga-lint_

_Wing chant a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina_

_Lalala..._

_Fontina blu cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

_Lalala..._

_De quatian_

_La finde reve_

Win dain a lotica 

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

Enriga-lint 

Yeah, that was probably a little weird...but hold on because (hopefully) it'll be more interesting (and make more sense) in the next few chapters.

If you have WinMX or Kazaa or something, and you have some time to kill, you can download Sora and listen to it. It's a pretty song Try looking up "Escaflowne Sora." Make sure it's "Sora" and not "Sora's Folktale."


	5. Chapter 5

Memory, chapter 5

For disclaimers and warnings, see chapters 4 and 1

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers!

A/N: I know the dates and ages are vague, but before I finish this whole story, I need the dates and ages to be flexible in case they change slightly. Sorry about that!

* * *

Anna awoke a few hours later in the dark of the Rylder family's spare room. Fen was sitting in a chair near the door.

"About time you woke up," he said.

Anna sat up. "Where am I?"

Fen flipped on a light, causing Anna to wince. "You're in our spare room. Are you alright?" He walked over to her.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Why did you faint?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't know. Just staring at that picture for some reason made me so dizzy...and it felt like...I was remembering something.... but when I fainted it all just disappeared."

She quickly got to her feet and headed for the door. More than anything, Anna hated feeling she was weak. Even though she was still a little dizzy, she pretended she was fine.

"What time is it, anyway?"

"It's very late afternoon," he replied.

"Can we go back to the record building?" Anna asked.

"I suppose. You're just not happy unless you're doing something productive, are you Anna?"

Anna shrugged. "If you don't want to, that's fine. We can go see if they'll release the data to me so we can send it to Luke."

Fen laughed out loud, which startled Anna. "What is so funny?!"

Fen just shook his head, still laughing. Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You laugh at the strangest things sometimes, you know that? No, I take that back. You _never_ laugh, or even smile half the time, and then I say something completely normal and you start cracking up," Anna said irritably.

Fen, still smiling, walked out the door. Anna followed him. "Hey now! Don't you know I'm talking to you?!"

Fen walked into the main room, Anna at his heels. "Fen— huh?" Anna stopped. The table was covered in a two-foot stack of data sheets. Cole waved cheerfully from a chair across from the table.

"Thought you might like a little light reading," he said.

Anna picked up one of the top sheets. "You printed all this out for me?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, and I also got approval from the council for you to send these files to Master Skywalker on Yavin IV."

"Thanks, Cole, that was nice of you," Anna said. Cole beamed, but she didn't see him. She sat down in a chair, already absorbed in the reading material.

Fen shot his brother an irritated look, which he ignored. Again. Fen beckoned to Cole and they left the room so that Anna could read in peace. Anna barely noticed that they'd left. Slowly, she began to sort through the information. Cole had gotten her information on everything Kenobi or Garnett related as well as plenty of info for Luke about the Jedi of the Old Republic.

She skimmed over the information on Sara Garnett, who turned out to have been one of Mirith's rulers for a very short time before it became a democracy and she became a council member.

It seemed that Sara herself had been a Jedi candidate, but left at age twelve to help a devastated Mirith, where she eventually became leader of a group of Mirithian rebels. Eventually, Obi-Wan and another Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn became involved and the rebels managed to overthrow and eradicate the THC organization.

What she found most interesting was the information on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan returned to Mirith many times after helping to liberate it, apparently to visit Sara. The visits were short and far between. After the Jedi Order was disintegrated, he came to live there. As she already knew, he married her shortly after.

Anna's eyes widened at what she read next.

They'd had a daughter...named Anna.

Anna shook her head. "_There's probably a thousand people in the galaxy named Anna,_" she chided herself. And besides, if she were Obi-Wan's daughter, why was she abandoned to live with the Lars family when Obi-Wan himself had lived close by? Living on the moisture farm hadn't been terrible by any means, but it wasn't exactly a picnic, either.

Anna frowned. She couldn't remember Obi-Wan ever having a daughter, and no one had ever even hinted that he had. Then again, no one had mentioned a wife either. "_Something must have happened to both of them,_" she thought. "_Poor Obi-Wan...he went through more pain than any person should have to._"

She read on, and soon discovered that Sara had died a few years after Obi-Wan went into hiding on Mirith. She'd died of an ultimately fatal disease she'd been fighting since she was diagnosed in her twenties. She was only in her forties when she died. Obi-Wan left Mirith shortly after, taking his daughter with him to Tatooine.

A shiver ran up Anna's spine. There were just too many coincidences here.

Meanwhile, Fen and Cole argued.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fen demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.

Cole crossed his arms. "I happen to like doing people favors."

Fen scowled. "Sure, if they have something you want."

Cole smiled mischievously. "What's wrong, brother? You jealous?"

"What are you talking about?" Fen snarled, though he did redden slightly.

Cole chuckled as he started to walk down the hall to his room. "You were around her all that time and I bet you never made one move on her. I must say I'm disappointed."

Fen snorted and stalked away. Cole was possibly the most annoying creature that ever lived, he thought. His relationship with Anna was none of his business. He wished his brother would just leave his friend alone.

A few hours later Fen was sent to fetch Anna for dinner. He found her sitting in the center of an enormous pile of durasheets, still reading. He smiled inwardly. Anna would read all night if left undisturbed.

He walked over and touched her shoulder. "It's dinner time," he said. "How about taking a short break?"

"I'm finished for now anyway," she said dropping a small stack of papers. Anna stood and followed Fen to the kitchen, where Mari was setting out dinner. The food was meat-free, since most Mirithians didn't eat it (traditionally, Mirithians did not eat meat, and these days it was expensive because it had to be imported). It was just as well since Anna was allergic to meat of any kind in the first place. She wondered for a moment if it ran in her family. They sat down, and as Anna predicted, Cole immediately tried to engage her in conversation.

"So what's being a Jedi like?"

Anna recalled her numerous rock-floating experiences. "It requires more patience than any human being should ever have to exhibit," she said dryly.

Cole abruptly changed the subject. "I heard you're ship is stuck in the forest."

Anna nodded thoughtfully and turned to Fen. "How're we going to get it out?"

"We can ask a few of the Drakons to help us. They're usually friendly enough," Fen replied.

They ate in silence for a minute or two until Cole elbowed Anna. "You call my brother 'Fen,' right?"

Anna almost rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I have this nasty habit of calling people by their names." Fen smiled ever so slightly and Jai chuckled under his breath.

"I guess you don't know his, because it's not 'Fen,'" Cole said. "It's —"

Cole was interrupted by Fen jamming his elbow into his stomach. He did so in vain however, because Cole choked out "Fenrir. His real name's Fenrir."

Anna looked thoughtful. "That's an interesting name."

Cole grinned. "It's a Maleiro name. Here on Mirith, when a human family makes friends with a Maleiro family, they often give firstborns a name that comes from the other's race. Our family's friends with a Maleiro named Sobi. Her firstborn is named "Jacob". You've already met her other son, Shiro."

Anna glanced at Fen, who by now was thoroughly embarrassed, though he didn't show it much. "Why didn't you know him, then?"

Cole answered for him. "Shiro's job has been to guard the part of the forest you landed in for quite some time. I'd never met him myself until yesterday."

Cole took a quick drink of water and continued. "I'm just glad I wasn't born first—"

"That's enough Cole," Mari interrupted.

To Anna's surprise, Cole obeyed immediately. She fully expected him to be much more rebellious than that.

Jai eyed Anna carefully. "Did you find anything of interest?" He finally asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes, I found plenty of information for Lu—Master Skywalker."

"But anything about your family?" Jai pressed.

Anna shook her head. "There's no way to find out without a DNA test."

"We were wondering if you knew Obi-Wan Kenobi, since you were friends with Sara Garnett," Fen put in.

Jai nodded. "Of course," he said shortly. He looked at Anna thoughtfully. "Anna, where did you grow up?"

Anna was surprised by the question. "I lived on Tatooine until I was about eleven," she answered.

"Did you know Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, but I didn't get to talk to him very often. My foster uncle didn't like him very much at all," Anna said, wondering why she was being asked such questions.

Jai nodded and said no more. He had the look of one whose suspicions have just been confirmed.

"If you like, we can do a DNA test tomorrow," Mari said, breaking the silence.

Jai shook his head. "That isn't necessary. I think we both know who she is."

Anna blinked. She had a sinking feeling she knew what Jai was going suggest.

Anna was already shaking her head as Jai said, "She has to be Obi-Wan's daughter."

Fen and Cole both looked at their father like he was crazy. "That's impossible," Anna stated with certainty.

Jai looked rather surprised. "And why is that? The evidence all points that way. For one thing, you're practically a carbon copy of your mother, though you have your father's eyes. Secondly, you're exactly the right age. And thirdly, I've heard you humming a certain tune, a lullaby that's very common on Mirith."

Anna shook her head. "No. There's no way."

Jai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why would Obi-Wan send me to live with the Lars family, when he was living nearby? And if I'm his daughter, why didn't he tell me? I was one of the last people he spoke to before he died on the first Death Star. Why didn't he tell me then? And my third point, even after he died, Luke and I both saw him as a ghost. Why didn't he tell me _then_?" Anna demanded.

Jai spread his hands. "Those are questions I cannot answer. I can only tell you that Obi-Wan loved you dearly. He must have had good reasons for not telling you."

Anna stood up. "I can assure you, Obi-Wan did not love me, because I am not his daughter. I am only an acquaintance." She took a deep, shuddering breath and left the room. She considered leaving the house, but she decided she'd been rude enough. Instead she sat down on the spare room's bed.

Not two minutes later, Fen knocked lightly on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he walked inside and sat down beside Anna.

"I can't believe that Obi-Wan is my father. I can't. I _won't_," she mumbled, not looking at him.

"Anna," Fen said in his gentlest voice, "all the evidence points that way. My mother used to sing me that lullaby, just as your mother probably did."

"I must have heard it from someone else at one point," she replied stubbornly.

Once again, Anna's stubbornness tugged Fen's mouth into a smile.

"You should do that more often," Anna said.

Fen was confused. "Do what?"

"Smile," she replied.

Fen shrugged. "It's not really in my nature to smile often," he stated. "Anna, why not have a DNA test done? That's one piece of evidence even _you_ can't argue with."

Anna stood up. "I guess I will...I'm just wondering if I'd be happier _not _knowing."

Fen shook his head. "Knowing you Anna, it would drive you absolutely insane," he said flatly.

Anna sighed. "I guess I have no choice then. I'll do it."

Well there you go. Chapter 5 all finished...Don't you dare even entertain the thought of reading without reviewing...lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Memory, chapter 6

For disclaimers and warnings...ah, screw it. You know where they are by now.

A/N: You know, this is the first non-humor fic I've written where people were actually interested. What a happy feeling thanks to all reviewers!

* * *

The next morning Fen, Cole, and their parents all accompanied Anna to a small lab on the outskirts of the city. On the way, they met Shiro who decided to tag along as well. Fen and Anna headed inside the lab while the others went on their way to the records house.

The inside of the lab was spotless and neat. And cold. "_Why labs always, always freezing?_" Anna wondered.

A lab technician about thirty-five years old greeted them. "Hello, I'm Greth Lan. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to get a DNA sample that can be used in the records house," Anna said.

"Ah, say no more. You're looking for long-lost family members?"

"You could say that," Anna said. What business was it of his anyway?

The technician walked into a small adjoining room to get the necessary supplies and was back a minute later with a small portable computer. After clearing away various supplies, he set up the computer on the counter. He then beckoned Anna over.

Greth typed in a few keys and brought up the program he was looking for. "This program can take a DNA sample and store the information on a small disk. The information is traceable through the records house," he explained.

Greth then went back into the supply room and returned with a small, square device with a cord running from one end. He plugged it into the computer and turned to Anna.

"Now, what we need to do is just prick your finger and have you press it onto that black square. Hold it there until I tell you, alright?"

Anna nodded and Greth handed her a tiny knife. She dug the tip of it into her thumb just enough to make it bleed a little, and pressed it against the small black square. Greth watched the screen carefully and after a moment, told her she could remove her finger. He pulled a small disk out of his pocket and slid it into the computer. He saved the data and handed the disk to Anna, who pocketed it.

"A Jedi, huh?"

"That's right. Well, Jedi trainee, anyway." Luke had only just begun sending his older trainees on short, relatively safe missions.

"It's been a while since we've had Jedi here," Greth said. "Besides Fen, that is," he added nodding in Fen's direction.

Anna tried to hand Greth a few credits, but he refused. "There's not many on Mirith who'll take money from Jedi," he said simply.

Anna considered insisting, but decided against it. The credits would go towards her ship's repair. "Thanks," she said.

Greth waved cheerfully as they left. "No problem!"

"Is everyone here so cheerful?" Anna asked Fen as they walked towards the record building.

Fen shrugged. "Maybe they just like Jedi. He'll probably over charge the next person by enough to cover what he did for you," he said, joking. Anna laughed.

It didn't take long to get to the record house. Once there, they met up with the others and Jai showed Anna to a computer terminal specially equipped for DNA searching. Anna handed Jai the disk, which he placed in a slot in the computer.

A small window popped up that said simply, "Searching database...please wait."

_Win dain...a lotica..._

Anna shook her head, trying to clear it. Right now was probably the worst possible time for that song to be going through her head.

Another window popped up. "No matches within last 10 years recorded. Would you like to search further?"

Jai hit a key and the computer continued searching. Anna shifted slightly. This was certainly a nerve-racking experience.

A moment later, yet another window popped up. "Match found. Acquiring data, please wait." About five seconds later, the computer displayed it's findings

**Name: Anna Kenobi**

**Current age: 21**

**Sex: Female**

**Parents: Obi-Wan and Sara Kenobi**

**Status: Missing**

Shiro nodded in satisfaction. "I told you she was a Mirithian."

Anna glanced at Jai. "What do they mean 'missing'?" Anna's reaction puzzled everyone but Fen. He knew she would never show her surprise or sadness if she could help it.

"You're departure to Tatooine after your mother died was kept fairly secret. You and your father were simply reported 'missing,'" Jai explained.

"Are you sure no one knows why Obi-Wan never told me any of this? Or at least why he saw it fit to abandon me?" Anna asked with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

Jai shook his head. "He had a good reason, I'm sure of it," Mari said quietly.

Anna turned away. "Yeah, sure...I'll have to take your word for it, I suppose. It's not like I can ask either one of my parents."

"Anna—" Fen started to say.

"No," she interrupted. "I...want to be left alone for a while." Anna turned on her heel and left the building.

_Win dain a lotica_

"_He abandoned me..." _Anger rose in her and her fists clenched. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped and took a deep breath. Her fists unclenched. Getting angry over this would not do her any good, and besides that, she was a Jedi, and Jedi knew how to control their anger.

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

Anna walked down the street, arms crossed, looking at the ground. What was the point of finding out who her family was when none of them were still alive? She sighed and walked a little faster, though she wasn't exactly sure where she was going.

Finally, she found herself at the gates of Marwai. Fen had never told her the code, so she might not be able to get back in once she left...

Anna opened the gates anyway and walked out. After a moment's consideration, she headed for the forest.

Fen paced the floor of his room. It had been almost two hours since Anna left. If anything happened to her he'd...But of course nothing would... Anna was completely capable of taking care of herself. But still...

Cole looked up to see his brother heading out the door. He grinned. It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going.

After searching around their area of Marwai for a while, Fen finally decided Anna must have left the city. He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out. He could feel Anna's presence and he could feel that she was unhurt, but upset. He quickly left the city and went into the forest.

It wasn't long before he found Anna. She was sitting at the edge of a glimmering pool — a different one from the one where they had met Shiro. She was staring into it, humming that song again.

When she sensed his presence and/or heard his footsteps, she stopped humming abruptly. "Hi, Fen."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't out here getting yourself killed," he said in his monotone.

Anna snorted. "You say that like I need you to protect me or something."

Fen walked over and sat down beside her. "What's troubling you?"

Anna sighed. "I guess...I was hoping for an actual family. Not data. Not stories. Having no ties comes in handy sometimes, I'll admit, but it's lonely. And the thought that my own father didn't tell me...I could've spoken to him, even just once, as my father. It would have meant a lot to me, even at such a young age..."

Fen was surprised to see a tear roll down Anna's cheek. He immediately wiped it away, causing Anna to turn and look at him. Fen smiled. "Don't cry," he said in a stern voice that contrasted his smile.

Anna practically threw herself into his arms, hugging him. He hugged her back a bit awkwardly. "From what I've heard, Obi-Wan was a good person. He _must_ have had a reason," said Fen quietly.

Anna buried her face in Fen's shoulder, humiliated that she was so upset over something she convinced herself she didn't care about. Fen sat quietly and waited patiently for her. A few minutes later, when she was absolutely sure she could speak with a steady voice, Anna shifted so she could look up. "It's getting dark."

Fen nodded. "We should head back." Anna started to stand, but Fen was quicker. He picked her up and started to carry her. Anna was instantly furious.

"Fen! What do you think you're doing? Put me down _this_ _instant_," she shouted, struggling to get free.

Fen just chuckled and kept walking. "I just don't know what's gotten into you lately," Anna muttered.

After a few minutes Fen offered to let Anna down.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Anna demanded.

Fen smirked at her. "I'm used to you taking me off-guard. I thought it would be nice to switch for once."

Anna crossed her arms. "You'll just have to carry me all the way back to Marwai if you can't come up with a better reason than that." Fen rolled his eyes — a gesture he had not used in quite a while. Anna could be so stubborn!

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm waiting."

Fen smirked and dropped her. Anna wasn't quick enough to get her feet under her and fell to the ground, back first.

Fen grimaced. "Oops...I thought you would catch yourself..."

Anna's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "When I get up..."

Fen laughed. "Some Jedi you are," he teased. "Can't even land on your own two feet."

Anna leapt to her feet, snarling. Fen started to run, still laughing at her. Anna chased Fen for a few meters, and after punching his shoulder and calling him a jerk, she calmed down. They walked the rest of the way back to Marwai.

They walked inside Fen's house, where Jai, Mari and Cole were waiting for them. "Where have you been?" Mari demanded.

"I went to find Anna," Fen replied.

"You could've told us where you were going."

"That was very irresponsible of you, Fen."

"What if you had gotten lost?"

After scolding Fen a few more times and welcoming Anna back, they sat down to dinner. Anna didn't eat hardly anything, Fen noted with concern.

Finally, she spoke up. "I have to go to Tatooine."

Fen glanced at her, surprised. Jai didn't seem too shocked, though he did ask her why.

"Maybe...maybe I can find something like a journal that will give me the answers I'm searching for," she said.

Jai smiled, as though he'd been expecting it. "I have something for you — not a journal, but almost as good."

He stood and hurried to another room and returned with a small metal holograph frame. He switched it on and handed it to Anna.

Her eyes widened as she looked at a group picture of several people. She recognized Fen's parents and her mother, but standing with were Jedi Knights that she didn't recognize.

Jai pointed to the younger of the two. "That is Obi-Wan."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "_That's_Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Jai nodded, laughing. "I suppose you knew him only as an older man."

Anna nodded and then smiled at Jai. "Thank you, I'll treasure this."

The next morning, Anna and Fen retraced their steps back to their ship, and after some difficulty, managed to use the Force to set the ship back on the ground. Although there turned out to be no problem getting the _Strife Cloud_ down from the trees, there was the problem of the broken door. Fen wasn't entirely convinced it could be sealed tightly enough to keep the air from leaking out.

Repairs took them three hours. By this time, Anna was ready to start pulling her hair out. She never liked waiting around. Finally, they were ready to go. This time, Anna didn't make the mistake of forgetting to tell Master Skywalker where they were going. She quickly got communications online and contacted Yavin IV.

Luke's face appeared on the screen. "Anna?"

Anna nodded. "I just needed to tell you that we're heading for Tatooine."

"Tatooine? What for?"

"Well we found some, uh, interesting information on Obi-Wan Kenobi and decided to...look in his house..." Anna knew she sounded like an idiot. Fen raised an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of information?" Luke asked.

"The interesting kind," Anna answered promptly. Fen was shaking his head reprovingly while trying to keep from laughing.

After shooting a glare at Fen, Anna said, "I'll tell you about it later."

Luke gave her a concerned look, but dropped the subject. "Did you find any of the information I asked for?"

Anna held up five data disks. "We found quite a bit. Good thing the Empire never knew about these records."

Luke nodded. "That's good. Did you find your parents by any chance?"

"You could say that...I'll talk about it later."

"If that's what you want," Luke replied. "May the Force be with you." He signed off.

"You know, Anna, the longer you put it off, the harder it's going to be to talk about it," Fen said.

Anna shrugged. "I'll do it when we get back to Yavin IV," she said, setting the coordinates for Tatooine. A moment later, the _Strife Cloud_ disappeared into lightspeed.

* * *

Well, there you go! Thanks to everyone who reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Memory, chapter 7

For disclaimers and warnings...you know where they are. Thanks to all reviewers!

A/N: As for the time it takes to get to different places...I'm making all of that up randomly. I'm sure there's some die-hard fan out there who knows how to figure this stuff out, but I don't have time for that.

A/N: I'd love to put in more detail about ship problems on the _Strife Cloud_, but I don't know hardly anything about Star Wars ships. I have plenty of wildlife and planet Star Wars books, but nothing on ships. If someone has experience with this and can help, please e-mail me!

A/N: **Important: I did use the book _Tatooine Ghost_ for reference. This chapter may contain one minor spoiler for the book. If you mind one little spoiler, e-mail me for a revised version without the spoiler.**

* * *

The trip to Tatooine took almost two days. Anna had been on longer trips in starships before, of course, but that didn't mean that her previous experience gave her any tolerance for it. Mostly, she and Fen meditated and took turns checking on their progress.

Anna slowly opened one eye as something dawned on her. She looked over at Fen. "Fen..."

Fen looked up. "Yes?"

"Please tell me something. And if your answer is no, I'm going to be very upset."

"What?" Fen asked, confused.

"Did you check out the engine before we left?"

Fen stared at her. "No..."

Simultaneously, they jumped to their feet and ran to the cockpit. Anna could see that they were nearly to Tatooine. Fen looked at the readouts but could find nothing wrong.

"I thought you checked the engine," he said.

"Well I thought _you_ did, but we both know how that turned out last time, so I thought I should ask."

"Well why didn't you ask me sooner?" Fen sighed. "We really should communicate more," he muttered.

Anna snorted. "No kidding."

A beeping noise alerted them that they were ready to enter the atmosphere. Anna glanced over the readouts again, but they showed nothing.

"Maybe it was just a fluke," she said. But Anna spoke too soon. As soon as she finished her sentence, a warning light came on, indicating engine failure.

Anna scowled. "The readouts should be showing us _something_. Stay here and pilot the ship, Fen, I'm going to have a look." She started to get up, but Fen grabbed her hand.

"It's too late to do anything now. Just sit and wait it out," he said calmly.

Anna looked at him like he was crazy, but complied. She did her best to guide the ship down, but it shook violently. Anna winced. Repairs on Mirith had cost her almost nothing. On Tatooine, repairs were sure to be expensive. She wished she had thought to let Fen pilot them down. Anna was a fair pilot, but ships were really Fen's area of expertise.

With Fen's guidance, she got the ship down fairly safely, though they did take a little damage. They landed on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Anna hurriedly removed her restraints and dashed out of the _Strife Cloud_. A curious Fen followed her. She jumped out of the ship, not bothering to wait for the ramp to lower.

"Finally! Real ground!" Anna exclaimed, stretching. "Even if it is on this worthless dust ball."

Fen leaned against the doorway of the _Strife Cloud_, smirking. "If you hate flying so much, why did you get your own ship?"

Anna sighed. "You really know how to ruin a good time, don't you?" She crossed her arms. "I got my own ship because, as you should well know my dear friend, that I don't like relying on other people for things. That includes rides."

Fen walked down the ramp and stood beside Anna. "You called me 'dear friend,' I'm touched," he said with a hint of good-natured sarcasm.

Anna gave Fen one of her 'give me a break' looks. "That type of sarcasm doesn't suit you at all, Fen. Especially with that monotone of yours. You should stick to your dry remarks."

Fen smiled slightly and offered Anna his arm. Anna looked at him as if he'd gone insane. He reddened slightly. "I've been told Tatooine is not the nicest place to be," he said, his voice betraying no emotion. "I didn't want you to get harassed or anything."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Fen, I don't need you or anyone else to protect me. I've been mostly taking care of myself for quite a while. And, by the way, I grew up near here. I _know_ it's not pleasant. I remember Obi-Wan called it 'a wretched hive of scum and villainy.'"

"I apologize."

"Besides, they wouldn't mess with a Jedi, would they?"

"Probably not."

"And it's not like anyone will pay any attention to me or you anyway."

"You're probably right."

_'Right?_' Anna thought

Wrong.

Mos Eisley was not pleasant. Anna knew this already of course, but she'd only been there as a child, and she'd never been to this part of Mos Eisley. One would be inclined to think Jedi were treated with at least a _little_ respect in most places. But in Mos Eisley the people with the most money or power were the ones who got respect.

Before long, Anna had slipped her arm through Fen's and entwined their fingers. Though it didn't stave off a few conspiring looks and one or two catcalls, it did seem to help. Fen found that he enjoyed being close, though he had a feeling Anna did not. He could clearly sense her deep annoyance, though he didn't know whether it was directed at him.

Anna shook her head. The catcalls she could understand well enough but the thieves looking at her conspiringly were a different story. People around here must really be poor if they thought _she_ had anything worth stealing. At least Fen's intimidating appearance was coming in handy.

If left up to Anna, she would have simply drawn her lightsaber on anyone who bothered her, but Fen was sure Master Skywalker wouldn't approve, even if she didn't really intend to kill anyone. As it was, several people mysteriously tripped and fell flat on their faces after irritating her.

Soon they had left the city altogether and were heading towards the Dune Sea, where Obi-Wan had lived, in a rented landspeeder. After a couple of hours, Obi-Wan Kenobi's small home was visible.

When they arrived at Kenobi's house, they found it locked. Anna and Fen were forced to cut down the door using their lightsabers. Inside, they found the house in shambles. The furniture was shredded —torn up and carried away by small rodents and birds. In the tiny kitchen, there were no appliances left. Anna even found a small anooba in one of the rooms. It bolted out of the house upon seeing Anna.

She and Fen searched every corner of the house but were unable to find anything. It was getting dark outside, and Anna was ready to give up.

"I guess I wasted our time," she said finally. Even as she said the words, she doubted they were true. She _knew_ there had to be something there.

Fen remained silent, watching her. Anna stared back for a moment and then began searching again. With Fen following her, she wandered into a small room with a workbench devoid of all its tools. Fen knelt down and opened a concealed trap door beneath it.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Anna said, looking pleased. They found stairs under the trap door. At the end of the stairs was a large cellar. The room was completely empty save for a few small arachnids.

"Han and Leia were here years ago. They did find a datapad of Obi-Wan's, but there wasn't any personal information in it." Anna said, remembering suddenly.

Anna ignited her lightsaber and used it as a glowrod as she wandered through the cellar. She stopped suddenly as the toe of her boot bumped into something. She dropped to one knee and examined it. A small section of the floor was a little higher up than the rest of it. Anna tried to pry it up, but it was stuck fast.

She beckoned Fen over. "Look."

He ignited his light-blue lightsaber and crossed the cellar to where Anna was kneeling. "What did you find?"

"I think this section of the floor is a compartment of some kind, but I can't get it open," she said. "I don't really want to use my lightsaber. I might damage whatever's inside."

Fen nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't see any tools we could use either. Let me try."

Anna moved over to let Fen try to lift the compartment out. Try as he might, Fen couldn't lift it out either. He frowned and raised his lightsaber.

"I can try cutting around the compartment."

Anna shrugged. "I guess we don't have much choice. We'll just have to hope the lid is the same dimensions as the whole compartment.."

Fen cut about a three inch-deep trench around the compartment and then carefully sliced off the top of it. He lifted away the metal to reveal the contents.

Fen pulled out a small device that was meant to store one or two short holographic messages and handed it over to Anna.

Anna looked at the device and shrugged. "Well, it's not a journal, but it's better than nothing."

A hissing noise made Fen and Anna jump to their feet. They stood back-to-back with lightsabers in hand in their usual defensive posture. Anna listened carefully for the source of the noise. The hissing was coming from behind her, near Fen.

"This is one of those times when I really wish I carried a glow rod in my survival pack, which, by the way, is upstairs," Anna muttered.

Fen smirked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe next time you'll be more prepared."

Anna was about to offer a sarcastic retort, but the hissing grew considerably louder. They heard the clicking of several claws as the hissing creature came into view. Anna turned and stood next to Fen so that she was facing the threat.

"That is the biggest arachnid I have ever seen in my entire life," Anna remarked.

"I've seen bigger," Fen replied casually.

The arachnid stared at them with its six yellow eyes and clicked its large fangs. It was the size of a small landspeeder. It took another step towards them, still hissing.

"How about we go back upstairs?" Anna suggested.

Fen nodded. "That would be a great idea, if the arachnid wasn't standing in front of them."

"How do you think it got so big? There's no way it would've fit through that trap door."

Fen shrugged. "It probably wandered in here years ago and has been feeding off other insects. We're the ones with the lightsabers, what's there to be afraid of?"

"Who's afraid? I just don't see any reason to kill it."

"Really. Well then I suggest you come up with a very clever plan in the next ten seconds," said Fen.

"Do you have your survival pack?" Anna asked.

Fen nodded and handed it to her, still keeping his attention on the arachnid, and covered her while she sorted through it. Finally, she found what she was looking for — a pack of sphere-shaped flares. She pulled a flash heater out of the pack and lit one.

"Anna, what are you going to do with that—"

Anna threw the flare at the spider and hit it on its back. The flare did almost no damage and succeeded only in angering the arachnid even more. It shuddered and let out an angry cry. Anna lit several more and threw them at the arachnid until it was seething with anger.

Fen glanced at Anna in alarm. "What are you doing?"

Anna grinned. "Just watch." She lit another flare and waved it at the arachnid. It growled at her and scuttled forward. Anna threw the flare across the room and the arachnid chased after it, hissing furiously. Anna quickly slipped the holo viewer into Fen's survival pack and they scrambled up the stairs. Fen closed the trap door behind them.

"When beings are taunted, they become angry. When they become angry, they become stupid," Anna explained.

Fen shook his head. "I know you don't like killing things Anna, but that was slightly ridiculous. All that trouble for an overgrown arachnid."

Anna shrugged. "I find it more challenging to come up with different solutions. Any idiot can kill things."

They left Obi-Wan's workshop and sat down in the main living area on a couch.

Anna next picked up the viewer. "I'm almost afraid to look," she said. "What if there's nothing on it?"

"That's unlikely. Why would Obi-Wan hide it if it was empty?" Fen asked.

"You're right."

Anna took a deep breath and switched it on.

* * *

Haha, I bet you all hate me now! That's the end of this chapter! Please R&R! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to write fast! 


	8. Chapter 8

Memory, chapter 8

(Here we go again) For warnings and disclaimers, see previous chapters

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry about that cliffhanger ) Tee-hee, evil me! I'll never do THAT again. Do you know how hard it was to pick up after that chapter?

* * *

The viewer flickered to life, and a small holographic Obi-Wan popped up.

For about two seconds.

Out of power, the viewer shut itself off. Anna set it down on a small table in front of them with a sigh.

"Well that's the end of that. We'll have to wait until we get back to Yavin IV to get a new power source for it or recharge it."

Fen glanced at the open doorway. "It's getting dark. We should probably stay here for now."

Anna nodded. "It's too dangerous to travel in the desert at night."

"So we will remain here for tonight?"

"Looks that way. So, Fen, tell me about your mission on...on whatever planet that was on," Anna said.

Fen chuckled softly. "The Xer-Gh'net system. And are you sure you want to hear about it? It wasn't very interesting."

Anna shrugged. "Tell me about it anyway."

They talked for hours after that. Anna was in the middle of telling him about a dream she'd once had, when she fell asleep on his shoulder. Fen pulled her closer to him, so that her head rested on his chest instead of his shoulder, which was a more comfortable position for both of them. This woke Anna up again, but she remained still and silent, wondering what was going on. Fifteen minutes passed. Anna stubbornly continued to pretend she was sleeping. Finally, Fen spoke.

"I don't know why I feel it's easier to talk to you when you can't hear me, Anna. I guess this way I don't have to worry about your responses."

Anna almost started in surprise. Since when was Fen uneasy about talking with her? They'd been friends for a long time. It was true, she did give Fen a hard time, but he knew she didn't really mean it. Well, he should know anyway.

"I love you, Anna."

_"What!"_

Anna had never in her life been so shocked. She'd never considered Fen as anything more than her closest friend, and thought he considered her the same way. Feelings of guilt tore at her. With her making dry, sarcastic remarks every two minutes, no wonder Fen couldn't say that to her face. Anna, too busy feeling guilty, didn't stop to consider the implications of his words.

Still pretending to be asleep, Anna wrapped her arms around Fen and hugged him tightly.

"_I'll make it up to you somehow_,"

Fen hugged her back, smiling to himself.

The next morning, when Anna woke up, she at first didn't realize where she was or why she was there. She waited for her eyes to focus. She saw the viewer sitting on the table. Oh. Right. She was at Obi-Wan's — her father's — former home.

Anna looked around for Fen. He was nowhere to be found. She got up and walked around the house, searching for him. She found him in another room, asleep on a sleep-couch, using his Jedi robe as a blanket. A small arachnid was crawling towards his ear. Anna slapped it away, which of course, jolted Fen back into consciousness.

He sat up in surprise. "What the hell!" Anna noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt for some odd reason.

Anna smirked at him. "There was an arachnid near your ear. What happened to your shirt?"

Fen didn't blush, but Anna could tell he was embarrassed. "In case you didn't notice, Tatooine is like an oven."

Anna crossed her arms. "Then why are you using your robe as a blanket if it's so hot in here?"

"It helps me sleep."

Anna laughed. "Alright, fine. We have to get going back to Mos Eisley and see about repairs." She looked thoughtful. "I wonder if the shower still works..." Anna walked out of the room, presumably to see about the shower.

Fen shook his head. Anna could be so odd sometimes. Here they were, possibly stuck on Tatooine, and she was worried about a shower. Fen let himself fall back on the sleep-couch. It was far too early to be awake.

About an hour later, Fen was trying to figure out a way to fix the door they had been forced to cut down, when Anna walked out of the 'fresher with wet hair.

"Well, it works, but there's no temperature control. Not that it needs it on Tatooine, unless you like cold showers."

Fen frowned. "Oh well."

Anna shook her head at him. "You are so weird sometimes, you know that? I bet you're the only human being in the galaxy who takes cold showers of his own free will."

Fen just laughed. He seemed to be doing more of that these days.

A few minutes later, they were on their way back to Mos Eisley. Anna's shower was in vain, for she was now as dirty as Fen from all the dust and sand.

They made their way back to Anna's ship, and Anna began running computer checks on the engine. They showed nothing.

"I can't find a thing wrong with this stupid piece of junk!" Anna grumbled in exasperation.

Something dawned on Fen. "Anna, what kind of fuel are you using?"

Anna shrugged. "Someone fueled it for me before we left."

Fen nodded. "It's probably not compatible with your engine type." He sat down in front of one of the screens. A few quick checks proved Fen's theory.

"Wouldn't that show up on the readings or something?"

Fen considered. "Well, yes, it would on modern ships. But, no offense, your ship isn't exactly up to date."

"True."

Anna patted him on the shoulder. "Very nice. You should really own this ship instead of me." After a second of hesitation, Anna kissed his cheek. Fen showed no reaction what-so-ever. Anna frowned. Didn't he just say that he loved her the other night? He was still sitting down, and she was standing slightly behind him, so she couldn't see his face, but one would be inclined to think his reaction would be a little more enthusiastic.

Fen took note of Anna's confusion and smiled inwardly. This confirmed his suspicions that Anna hadn't really been sleeping. It _was_ a little obvious. How stupid did she think he was? Oh, sure, she had _just happened_ to hug him in her sleep, right after he said those words. He decided to give her a taste of her own medicine, for once. She was always one step ahead of him. Well, not this time.

Anna cleared her throat. "So, we just have to get some different fuel, and we're outta here?"

Fen nodded. "It looks that way."

Anna sighed. "Well, let's go then."

The walk back from the ship gave Anna time to think. She wondered if Fen had been playing a joke on her the other night, though it seemed kind of a cruel joke for Fen.

"_And what are the answers to my questions_?" The answers she sought were on that viewer, she knew. Fen had distracted her momentarily from her preoccupation with the datapad, but now it was back on her mind, driving her crazy. She tried to push everything aside and clear her mind, but she found it hard. Anna wanted to believe that Obi-Wan had had good reasons for leaving her and not telling her that he was her father, but it was difficult to believe under the circumstances.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review 


	9. Chapter 9

Memory, Chapter 9

You know the drill. Disclaimers and Warnings are in previous chapters.

A/N: To Tal's comment: Yeah, frustrating, isn't it? That's what makes Fen and Anna so special. Their relationship is unique, and it would be out of character to have it any other way. But you're not the only frustrated one, I assure you

A/N: The "Fenly" comment is in honor of my favorite English teacher of all time, Mrs. Flores.

* * *

Anna and Fen visited many shops that sold fuel, and a couple even had what they needed, but the price was more than they could afford. This time, Anna slipped her arm through Fen's willingly, even happily. Fen wasn't exactly sure if her affectionate behavior was because she loved him back, or because she felt sorry for him, or for another reason. Anna could be hard to read at times.

They were walking down a narrow alleyway. Eventually, it led to a small circular area surrounded by poorly kept housing.

Anna turned to Fen. "Fenly dear, how did we end up here of all places?" The sarcasm in her tone was clear.

Fen looked around. "You're the expert. You tell me. And don't call me 'Fenly'"

Anna laughed. She pulled her arm away from his to look around. Fen followed suit.

Fen was looking into one of the abandoned houses, when a sharp vibroblade was pressed to his throat.

"Don't move," commanded an irritating voice with a heavy accent from behind. Fen straightened, and the vibroblade remained close to his neck.

Anna whirled and drew her lightsaber. "Fen!"

"Don't move another inch. I have your lover here, and if you want to keep him alive you must do what I say," he sneered, stepping into the light. He was an alien that Anna could not identify. He was blue-skinned and had sharp teeth and claws.

Anna scowled. "He's not my 'lover,' toad. Let him go."

He sneered. "I don't think so." He gave a whistle and five more scruffy-looking beings slouched into view.

"You will do exactly as I say. Deactivate your Jedi weapon and lay it at your feet. One Jedi trick and your friend here is without a head."

Anna looked over at Fen, who met her gaze calmly with his dark blue eyes. "_His eyes are pretty..._" Anna mentally slapped herself. What a time to be thinking about things like that.

Fen caught her eye again and gave a short nod. Anna grinned. In the blink of an eye both had activated their lightsabers. Fen easily spun and sliced the creature's weapon into several pieces. Anna knocked the blaster out of another's hand. Within seconds, they had driven the thugs from the area.

Fen walked quickly to Anna and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. She gave him an odd look. "What's with all this concern all of the sudden? I can take care of myself, remember?"

"Fine," he murmured coldly. "Forget it."

Fen turned at walked back the way they had come. Anna was relieved. Hopefully things between them would just go back to the way they were. She was already thoroughly sick of the tension between them. He'd probably be a little irritated for a while and then forget the whole thing. She followed Fen out of the alleyway.

Fen had given up. There was no getting through to Anna. He would just assume her seemingly affectionate actions were only because she felt sorry for him, or because she was just being weird again. Who was he kidding? All they did was fight. It would be better for them both if they were just friends.

Finally, after a couple Jedi mind tricks, they were able to buy some fuel at a reasonable price. Before long, they were on their way back to Yavin IV. The trip would take them nearly all day.

Anna sat in a chair in the main part of the ship, staring at the small viewer. The words of the lullaby floated into her head and she hummed along with them.

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_Enriga-lint_

_Wing chant a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina_

_Lalala..._

_Fontina blu cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

_Lalala..._

_De quatian_

_La finde reve_

Win dain a lotica 

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_Enriga-lint_

Fen sat across from her, supposedly meditating. He found himself unable to do so, as he was listening to her hum. He found himself wishing she would sing. He'd only heard Anna sing once or twice before, and she had a nice voice.

"Why don't you sing it?"

Anna looked up. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. Singing makes me feel awkward, I guess. I thought you were meditating."

"I can't seem to concentrate."

Anna shrugged. "I'll go hum somewhere else." She started to get up, but Fen beat her to it.

"Forget it." He walked into the only other room on the ship and lay down on the small bed.

Anna blinked. "What's his problem?"

She got up and followed him. "Fen—"

She was interrupted by the door sliding abruptly shut. Anna put her hands on her hips. "Well, really. I just wanted to talk."

Anna tried to open using the Force, but Fen was holding it shut the same way on his side. With and aggravated sigh, Anna gave up, leaning her back against the door.

"You are impossible sometimes, you know that?"

Silence.

Anna sighed. "Well I'll just talk to you anyway, ok?"

Silence.

"Maybe I'll start with a confession."

Silence.

"I, um, sorta heard what you were saying the other night."

Silence.

"Is that why you're angry with me?"

Finally, Fen answered. "When did I say I was angry at you?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. It's obvious that you are for some reason."

Silence.

"Men are such babies," Anna said exasperatedly.

Fen chuckled softly, but said nothing.

"Well, I got a laugh out of you, at least."

Silence.

"Fen, come on, talk to me!" Anna pleaded.

Silence.

"At least tell me why you're angry with me?"

A pause, then, "I'm not angry with you...yet."

"Yet?" Anna inquired.

"You overheard me, I knew that already, but it doesn't explain your behavior lately."

"Or yours," Anna shot back. "You were ignoring me."

Fen chuckled. "I had decided to throw you off a little the same way you always do to me."

Anna kicked the door. "You jerk!"

Fen laughed. "Sorry, sorry. It's your turn to do some explaining."

"Err..."

"Anna?" Fen asked.

"...What exactly do you want me to explain?"

"Was your behavior because you felt sorry for me?"

"Um...that's what I was telling myself." Anna straightened. "Fen, would you open up? I'm sick of talking to this door."

Silence.

"Well, fine just be that wa—" Anna's statement was cut off by the door sliding open. Since she had been leaning against it, she stumbled backwards. Fen caught her around the waist.

Fen spoke softly in Anna's ear. "Tell me how you feel," he demanded.

Anna struggled to get away. "Oh, stop."

"I mean it, Anna."

Anna scowled. "I don't take orders from you."

"I'm going to start tickling you in a minute."

"You wouldn't dare."

Fen smirked and started tickling Anna's sides. Anna wriggled away and an all-out tickle war ensued.

A few minutes later, Anna lay on her back on the floor, laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Fen sat up against a wall next to her.

Anna put her hands behind her head. "I win."

Fen raised an eyebrow. "_You_ win?"

Anna nodded. "That's right!"

Fen leaned over and was about to tickle her some more. "I can fix that."

Anna put her hands up in defense. "Fine! Alright! I surrender, you jerk."

Fen laughed. "I'm a jerk, am I?"

"Yes."

"If I'm a jerk, you're a brat."

Anna laughed and sat up. "Fair enough."

Fen leaned over a little more and kissed Anna firmly on the mouth. "Let's try this again: I love you, Anna."

Anna smirked at him. "I love you, too, jerk."

* * *

That made me sick. The next chapter's the last one so R&R and stay tuned! 


	10. Chapter 10

Memory, chapter 10 (Final Chapter)

C'mon! This is the last chapter! Do I really need to say it?

A/N: Well, now that it's all over...I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Sniff it means a lot to me. Runs away sobbing

A/N: Raises hand I admit it! I borrowed a line from Cowboy Bebop. It was so appropriate, I couldn't resist.

* * *

Soon enough, Fen and Anna were back on Yavin IV. Luke was waiting for them at the landing pad.

"Welcome back." Luke studied Anna's face. "What did you find?"

"I found plenty of information on the Jedi of the Old Republic, as well as information on my parents," Anna stated.

Fen handed Luke the data disks. "Everything you ever wanted to know about the Jedi of the Old Republic," he said with a small smile.

Luke noted Fen's smile with surprise. It wasn't like Fen to smile at something so trivial.

Luke looked back at Anna and found her expression to be shuttered and preoccupied. "Why don't we take a walk?" He suggested. Anna usually thought better on her feet rather than cooped up in a room.

Master and student walked through Yavin IV's rainforest silently for a few minutes.

Finally, Luke spoke up. "Did you find out who your parents are?"

Anna stopped. "Were. My parents are dead."

"I'm sorry, Anna. You can't be too surprised."

Anna smiled grimily. "I'm not. I guess you want to know who they were?"

Luke nodded. "It you don't mind telling me."

"My mother's name was Sara Garnett of Mirith. She was the ruler of the planet for a short while. Her friends told me that I look a lot like her. I also found out that Obi-Wan Kenobi, was my father." She paused and glanced at Luke, who gestured for her to continue, surprise apparent in his face.

"I was upset when I found that out...well, you should know that he had a dozen chances to tell me he was my father and he chose not to. Not to mention that he abandoned me to the Lars's for no apparent reason. That's why we went to Tatooine." A small trace of bitterness laced Anna's tone.

"Did you find you answers there?"

Anna nodded. "I think so. We found his journal and a viewer. The power gave out on both before I got a good look at them. They need to be charged."

Luke nodded. "Let's go back. Anna, I'm sure Obi-Wan—"

"—had a good reason," Anna finished. "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

Luke smiled. Anna shrugged and half-smiled, and turned to head back.

"Oh, and Anna..."

She turned. "Yes?"

"Did you learn your lesson?"

Anna blinked. "My lesson?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Weren't you wondering why I made you float rocks for four and a half hours?"

"Actually, yes. And I have no idea."

Luke sighed. "I was hoping it would teach you not to use the Force frivolously."

Anna looked at him in wonderment and flashed back to all the times she'd sent various objects hurtling at Fen's head, that time she kept Force-pulling that tool just out of his reach, the people she'd tripped on Tatooine...

He shrugged. "By the time I was able to catch you in the act, you were too distracted by Fen to get anything out of a lesson."

Anna blinked. "I, ah, guess you have a point. I'll be more careful about that."

"Good. Let's head back now."

Fen met them back near the ship. Anna noticed he had another small arachnid on his shoulder, which had just finished taking a bite out of him. She brushed it away.

"I swear, Fen, these things are magnetically attracted to you."

Fen kissed her cheek. "It would seem that way." He looked over and noticed Master Skywalker staring with a look of surprise.

Fen started to form some sort of explanation, but a wave of dizziness overtook him. He dropped to one knee.

Anna knelt beside him. "What's wrong? Fen?"

Fen grimaced. "I feel dizzy..."

"What's wrong? Are you allergic to arachnid bites?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's go find out." And with Anna and Luke supporting him, they made their way to the Temple.

Fen fell unconscious while being checked out by a medical droid named 2-3C.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know what's wrong with him!" Anna was shouting.

The 2-3C droid stared at her impassively. "His symptoms cannot be identified at this time. It is possible he has a severe allergy to arachnid bites."

Anna glowered at the droid. "Then _find out_."

Luke put a hand on her shoulder, calming her. "Yelling at the droid isn't going to help. You're twenty-one, not eight."

Anna smiled. "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately. I'm worried about him, that's all."

"Why don't you go find that viewer so we can charge it?" Luke suggested.

Anna glanced back at Fen, who was grimacing and flinching slightly in his sleep.

"He'll be fine for a few minutes. Bring the power charger and the datapad in here with you," Luke said.

Slowly, Anna nodded and quickly left to get the datapad and a charger. When she returned, Fen was sleeping much more peacefully.

"Did you find out what was wrong with him?" She addressed the question to 2-3C, since Luke was no longer anywhere to be found.

"Severe overdose of arachnid poison. A few bites causes itchiness and redness, but too much arachnid poison causes the victim to have a reaction sometimes attributed to a severe allergy."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I didn't think Fen had gotten that bitten _that_ much..."

2-3C beeped indignantly. "I _am_ a medical droid. But it is also possible an outside substance reacted with the arachnid poison and intensified its reaction."

Anna suddenly remembered the tree that had scratched Fen back on Mirith. A tree that intensified the effect of arachnid poison...of course any victim being held there by the tree would get bitten by one eventually, especially if there were arachnids living in the tree.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes. He may remain unconscious for several hours."

Anna set the viewer and charger on the ground and sat down in a chair near Fen. She brushed back his long bangs, humming the nameless lullaby. Fen smiled in his sleep.

"He can't hear you, Miss Anna," informed 2-3C.

"Shut up."

"As you wish, Miss Anna."

Anna bent down and hooked the holo viewer to the charger. It wouldn't take long for it to charge

She had met Fen a few years before they'd both come to Yavin IV. Fen had been a pilot for the New Republic. Anna had been about seventeen at the time, and Fen had been about eighteen or nineteen. Anna had volunteered to go on what was thought to be a very easy mission to Bimmisaari, a year before Luke, Han, and Leia would visit there on a diplomatic mission. Since the New Republic was busy with other, more pressing issues, she was allowed to go, and Fen had been asked to pilot her there.

At first, they'd mostly ignored each other. But then Fen's serious manner had started to annoy Anna. A lot. She finally resorted to playing a very childish prank on him in an attempt to get him to show a little human compassion.

_"You _idiot_! I was afraid you'd _died. _How could you even think about doing something like that?"_

_His words stung, and Anna almost winced. _

_Almost._

_Fen was glaring down at her with those intimidating dark eyes, waiting for an apology._

_"I'm...sorry...Fen. It's just...you could try to be a little more...compassionate," she said softly. Her wounds had sapped her of most of her strength and she had to make a conscious effort not to drift back into sleep._

_He stared at her, surprised and a little hurt. Anna stared back for a moment before she started another coughing fit._

_Fen sighed and knelt beside her. He helped her into a sitting position and put the water container to her lips. _

_"...You should drink some water."_

Anna sighed, remembering how much they'd fought over the years. They had become friends by the end of the mission, but they still argued quite a bit. Anna had a feeling that wasn't going to change much.

Fen opened one eye. "A credit for your thoughts."

Anna shook herself from her thoughts. "Fen, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He glanced over at the viewer by Anna's chair. "Is it done charging?"

Anna bent and picked it up, disconnecting the charger. "Yes."

Fen started to get up, but Anna stopped him with a sharp glare. "Sit. You'll have your turn to see it."

Anna sat back down in the chair and activated the viewer. Once again, a small, holographic, blue Obi-Wan popped up. Fen sat up, straining to see.

"This is a message for Anna Kenobi. It is extremely urgent that she receives it. She may be traveling with a man named Luke Skywalker. Anna, if it is you are viewing this, I will answer all your questions.

Anna blinked. She hit another button to activate the next message, and another blue Obi-Wan came up, this one much younger than the one before. He still had a beard, and looked like he was in his forties. He had dark circles under his eyes and his expression was sad beyond belief.

"Your mother died a few weeks ago. I've made a hard decision, Anna. I am going to Tatooine, to stay. I'm sending you to live with Luke, with the Lars family. I can't take care of you alone. You deserve a family. I have a feeling I won't be around much longer, and if I can't protect you, my name can only do you harm.

"I made enemies throughout my life, as did your mother. The name "Kenobi" will only put you in danger. There were assassins after your mother for a good part of her life, and I'm sure there are people still looking for me. I understand you'll probably grow up thinking that I abandoned you, if you even find out that I was your father. I'm sorry. I can only hope that you find this journal and find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Anna. You'll be a great Jedi one day."

Anna shut off the viewer before the hologram had the chance to fade out. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked away.

"How could I..."

Fen pulled a small IV wire out of his arm. "Anna..."

"How could I be so foolish?"

Fen stood up and embraced Anna. Once again she buried her face into his shoulder.

"How could I have thought he would abandon me?" Anna's voice was muffled, so Fen didn't actually hear most of what she was saying, but he knew what was bothering her.

"You had no way of knowing, Anna."

"Everyone around me was telling me...but refused to listen."

Fen gently pushed Anna away from him so he could face her. "Stop that. Do you really think Obi-Wan would want you to beat yourself up over this?" He asked in his sternest voice.

Anna did not meet his gaze. "Fen..."

Fen put a finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Accept your failing and leave it at that."

Anna stared at him a moment, and then snapped out of it. She put her hands on her hips in a cocky stance Fen knew well. "Who do you think you are? My Master?"

Fen nodded approvingly. "That's the Anna I know so well."

Anna raised one eyebrow and pointed to his shoulder. "There's an arachnid on your shoulder. Again."

Fen's eyes widened and he frantically brushed at his shoulder. Anna laughed.

Fen realized it was a trick and narrowed his eyes at her. "That wasn't very Jedi-like."

Anna crossed her arms. "Point out the rule that says, "A Jedi does not know humor."

Fen laughed, but was cut off as Anna pushed him back towards the small medical cot. "You should be resting. And put that IV back in."

Fen sighed and lay back down. The medical droid re-inserted the IV. "Happy?"

Anna nodded and sat in the chair beside him. They sat in silence for a while, until Anna, growing bored, started humming idly.

"Just like that."

Anna looked up. "Huh?"

"Just like that, sing for me, please," said Fen, closing his eyes.

Anna smiled, and reluctantly, began to sing.

_"Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_Enriga-lint_

_Wing chant a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina_

_Lalala..._

_Fontina blu cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

_Lalala..._

_De quatian_

_La finde reve_

_Win dain a lotica _

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_Enriga-lint."_

* * *

(Takes a bow) that's the first multi-chapter, non-humor fic I've ever completed! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They made me happy! Now go read the epilogue:p 


	11. Epilogue Never Say Goodbye

**Memory, Epilogue (absolute last chapter)**

Eh, just for old time's sake, "For disclaimers and warnings, see previous chapters"

A/N: I searched everywhere I could think of, but I couldn't find out what the heck happened to Zekk after the YJK series. So you know what? I'm going to make something up! No one mentioned it in a review, so I'm assuming none of you really care if I use him.

A/N: Check out the prequel, called "Dreaming".

A/N: I was LAZY ok? I didn't figure out the ages. I estimated. So if someone's dead that shouldn't be or something, I can adjust it. Please tell me if something's amiss. .....I'm a teenager, I have a RIGHT to be lazy.

A/N: New: I had more than one reader complain that they didn't have kids. After a little consideration, I decided to change this. Why? I dunno, I just thought about it and decided it was an ok idea. Heck, I don't mind that much.

* * *

Anna Kenobi-Rylder stood on top of one of the highest grassy hills on Mirith. If she had wanted to, she probably could have climbed Mount Vero, the highest point on Mirith, but she wasn't really in the mood for cold weather. The wind blew her now white (and shorter) hair in front of her face. She brushed it back irritably. A small orange-yellow bird landed on her shoulder, chirping happily. She smiled at it.

Anna was seventy-five and she could feel the end of her life approaching. In her line of work —which she refused to give up— she probably wouldn't last too much longer. Ten or fifteen years at most, she guessed. Sooner or later a younger, stronger opponent was sure to gain the upper hand. Anna didn't mind. It was the way of things.

In her lifetime, Anna had trained three apprentices. The next was going to be her last, she felt sure, so she would have to make sure to choose carefully.

Anna was tired of living. She was almost completely alone now — Luke was gone, as were Han and Leia. And Fen...Fen had died about twenty-three years ago. Killed on a mission. Anna was surprised to feel a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away with one finger. The only people she really had left now were her apprentices and her son, Aji.

"Heh, I guess I never quite got over that," she said to herself, closing her eyes. She looked up.

"Do you hear me, jerk?!" She shouted. "You're making me cry again!" The bird on her shoulder gave her a highly affronted look and flew away. Anna laughed.

As she watched the bird fly away, Anna sighed. It seemed like ages since she'd seen Fen. Suddenly, the hole in her heart that had been there for the last twenty-three years resurfaced. Over the years she had buried it with work. Now that she had a few spare hours, she felt it return. She found it as painful now as the day Fen had died.

"_No,_" she told herself, "_I can't grieve for you anymore, Fen._"

Frantically, she searched for a happy memory — _any_ memory. Finally, she remembered the day Fen had asked her to marry him. It hurt to think about Fen, but she went over the memory in her head anyway.

Twenty-three and a half year old Anna sat on a large branch of a tree on Yavin IV, looking down at Fen. Her back was leaned up against the trunk and she was looking at Fen in that annoying superior way that she knew he hated. Anna had hoped at first that being together would stop them from arguing, but it seemed to increase it, if anything.

"Are you going to attempt to come up, or am I going to have to go down there?" Anna asked.

Fen smiled at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to talk a walk with me."

Anna pretended to look thoughtful. "Hmmm...walk with Fen or meditate...such a _hard _decision."

In one fluid motion, Anna leapt from the tree branch. "I suppose I can spare an hour or two."

"Good," murmured Fen, kissing her. Anna kissed back for a minute or two and pulled away.

"I thought we were going on a walk." She gave him one of her "looks." "Now, are we going or are we going to stand here kissing all day?" She demanded.

Fen leaned in again. "I vote for option two—"

He missed his chance. Anna turned abruptly and started walking in the direction of the jungle.

"So, is this a 'just because' walk, or are you going to show me a new place?" She asked. For the past few weeks, Fen had been scouting out interesting places in the jungle and then leading Anna to them the next day.

Fen didn't answer; he just started walking farther into the jungle, passing her up. Anna followed curiously.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes of walking, they came to a small clearing with a pool of water. Pretty, but relatively unremarkable. Anna gave Fen a questioning look.

"Fen?"

Fen smiled and turned towards the other side of the clearing, to their right. Anna followed his gaze. Hanging from a large tree was a huge mass of twigs and grass that had been weaved together. It appeared to be a bird's nest. Around it, little gold and blue birds flitted about, adding on to it.

Anna smiled at Fen. "Beautiful," she said simply.

"I thought you'd like that." Fen grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the nest. He held out her hand, and one of the little birds jumped onto it. Anna smiled and stroked the little creature's head.

"I'm surprised they're this friendly."

"So was I."

Anna looked over at him. He winced as a little bird with blue-tipped wings started tugging at a strand of his silvery hair. Anna laughed and reached over and pulled out the strand.

Fen grimaced. "Ouch."

Anna shrugged. "You can afford a strand of hair or two." She released the strand of Fen's hair, and the little bird flew away with it.

Anna looked back at Fen curiously. "Why do you take me to these places? For some reason, I feel like there's another motive."

To her surprise, Fen dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against her stomach. "I have something I need to ask you."

The little bird flew away to rejoin its comrades. Anna looked at Fen, surprised.

"Is something wrong? If you have a fatal disease or something, then don't tell me." Fen looked up at her and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that."

He released her a moment to dig in his pocket for something. Anna took the opportunity to kneel down beside him. Fen finally withdrew a small box and took something out of it. He concealed it carefully. Fen grabbed her left hand and held it.

"I'm going to ask you something—"

Fen, what's going—?"

"—And you don't have to answer right away."

"Just tell me already—"

"Anna—" He swallowed.

"Yes...?"

"Will you..."

"Will I _what_, Fen?"

".......Marry me?"

Anna blinked. She tried to say something several times, but the words caught in her throat.

Fen lowered his gaze, looking hurt. "I understand. It's—"

He was interrupted by Anna throwing her arms around his neck. "Of course, I will," she said.

Fen smiled and slipped the silver ring on her finger. Which was kind of awkward since she still had both arms wrapped around his neck.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from crying. She'd cried too many tears over Fen already. He wouldn't want her to be so sad...

She lay back on the ground and winced as a sharp pain hurt her back. Yeah, she was definitely getting old. She made a face. It was not a pleasant feeling. Anna sat back up, and discovered she had been lying on a small rock. Well, maybe she wasn't that old after all, she thought as she tossed it away.

Her thoughts turned to her first apprentice, Zekk. Of all her apprentices, she probably enjoyed his company the most.

Anna watched Zekk spar with one of the other Yavin IV trainees. She imagined he must be surprised to see her there, since this was the first time she had let herself be seen watching him practice. Anna had been keeping an eye on Zekk's progress almost since he'd come to the academy. After Zekk won the bout, Anna stepped forward.

"Follow me, I have an exercise for you," was all she said. Zekk had been practicing nearly all day, and Anna could tell he was exhausted. Perfect.

He followed her out of the temple and into the jungle. She knew he would.

Eventually, Anna came to the tree she was looking for and leaped onto a low branch. From there, she kept jumping from branch to branch until she reached a space near the canopy. Zekk followed, at a slower pace. A long path of trees within jumping distance lay ahead. Above the path, hanging from higher branches, were rectangular sensors about half a foot long.

Anna turned to Zekk. "The purpose of this exercise is speed, agility, and balance rather than strength." She handed him a stun stick. "Using this, you must leap from branch to branch, hitting each sensor. When you hit one, a red light comes on.

"You'll find that any branches that might get in your way have been removed. Well, at least this time they have been. You have twenty seconds to reach the end of the path."

Zekk stared at her a moment. "Twenty seconds?"

Anna considered. "Since you've never done this before, I suppose you can have twenty-five."

"Thirty," he countered.

Anna laughed. "Don't push your good fortune." She pulled out a timer. "Five....four...three....two....and....go."

Zekk took off, moving as fast as he could. This was one of the more challenging exercises he'd encountered. He did manage to hit every sensor, but did not make it within the time limit. Anna pushed a button and reset the sensors.

"Again."

She started the timer without a countdown and Zekk got off to a bad start. He missed three of the sensors. He made his way back to Anna.

"I'm exhausted. Shouldn't we try this tomorrow?"

"Why do you think I waited all day to bring you here? You'll find that you can push yourself to what you think is your limit, and then realize you can go much further."

Zekk sighed. Anna held back a laugh. "I'll give you a hint. Spend less time with your feet on solid branch, and make each swing of your stun stick as small and accurate as possible. You don't have to hit the sensors hard at all to activate the light."

Zekk tried the exercise again, and his time improved, but it took three more tries before he made it within the time limit.

Zekk looked rather pleased with himself. Anna acknowledged him with a nod. "Not bad, for your fist try." She held out the timer. "Trade me."

Zekk handed Anna the stun stick and took the timer. She looked over at him. "Ready?" He nodded.

He started the timer, and Anna took off. Her stun stick was a blur of movement, lightly brushing each sensor as she leaped easily from branch to branch. She finished the exercise in eighteen seconds.

Zekk blinked. Anna made her way quickly back to the tree they started from.

"How'd I do?"

"Eighteen seconds."

Anna frowned. "Well, it has been a while since I tried that exercise. Something to work on." She abruptly turned and started to walk to the edge of one of the branches. She hesitated for a moment. "Oh, by the way, I'll be leaving the equipment here for a while, so feel free to practice."

"Can bring the others?" Zekk asked, referring to his friends.

"By all means. Tenel Ka should find this amusing. Oh, and Zekk—"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering — do you think you could put up with being my apprentice? It won't be easy," she warned. "If you thought that was hard, try doing it with a blindfold, remotes that fire lasers at you, plus obstacles."

"Who said being a Jedi was easy?"

Anna looked thoughtful. "Good point. So are you interested?"

Zekk grinned. "Absolutely."

Anna smiled. "Good. I'll see you here tomorrow, bright and early." Waving, she dropped off the branch without warning.

Anna smiled to herself, remembering her students. Zekk, soft-spoken Kaiga, and a Codru-Ji female named Yoko. Fen and Anna had both trained their son, Aji, when he was young, and then Fen took over most of his training.

Aji had actually been the subject of their biggest married fight. Well, not quite. It was actually the subject of children in general. Fen had wanted children, but Anna had flatly refused to even consider the idea.

"No way, absolutely not." Anna crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Fen seemed a little surprised by her reaction.

"Because," Anna answered, as if that covered any possible argument or reasoning.

Fen was getting annoyed. "Because why?"

Anna sighed. "Because I don't want kids, Fen. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes. I want to know _why_ you don't want kids."

Anna glowered at him. "Because they're small and irritating."

Fen laughed. "They're not small forever."

"Long enough."

Fen was annoyed. "Well, eventually he'll grow up and then you can train him as a Jedi. See? They're not useless."

Anna couldn't remember being so angry at Fen before. "Ok, I'm going to list all the things wrong with that sentence, and you're going to listen carefully.

"First of all, what makes you think, in the incredibly unlikely event we had a child, that it would be a boy? Is there something _wrong_ with females, Fen?

"Second of all, I already have an apprentice, thank you very much.

"Third, if in the unlikely event we had a child, he _or she_ would not necessarily be force-sensitive, although it is likely they would be.

"Lastly, do you honestly think I don't want kids because I don't find them _useful_? Do you think I'm that shallow? Do you think I married you because I thought you were _useful_? I don't want kids because I don't like them.

Fen realized his words had hurt Anna. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded...."

They'd continued fighting over this for a month and a half. Fen resorted to every tactic thinkable to convince Anna to have children, but she remained stubborn, as always. Finally, Fen had given in. It was this of all things that finally made her agree. She'd have felt too guilty if Fen had never had kids because of her...and she had tentatively conceded the fact that she would probably love having a child once she got used to the fact.

And of course she loved Aji more than anything, but she had flatly refused when Fen wanted to know if she wanted any more. "One is quite enough. End of discussion." Fen had laughed.

Anna sighed and got to her feet. She had wasted too much time on this hill thinking. She had an apprentice to find and train. She began to walk away, but turned. The wind blew in her face, blowing her hair around even more, but she ignored it. It felt like Fen's presence here.

Reluctantly, she turned around, half expecting to see Fen's blue ghost. There was nothing there. The wind blew again, sending a few leaves into the air. Anna closed her eyes, smiling. She couldn't see him, but he was there.

"You told me, before you died, Fen, to never say goodbye to you, because you'd always be with me. I must admit, I didn't think much of it at the time. But I intend to honor your request.

"So get off my back. Quit following me around." Anna smiled, knowing that if he were even there, he'd never listen. "I'm honoring your stupid request, so now I expect you to quit bothering me."

"Stubborn jerk," she muttered, and continued on her way down the hill.

The End

(For real this time)

(Look for the sequel, Dreaming)

(If you haven't been reviewing, I really could use some feedback this time, if you don't mind.)

(Aji's name is pronounced "Ae-gee" as opposed to Ahj-eye or Aj-ee)

('kay, I'm gonna shut up now.)


End file.
